


A Shadow of the Sun

by joneinyourarea



Series: Bang 'the matchmaker' Chan [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I don't know how soft this is, I have too many works in progress, I'm super soft, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Y O L O, but let me take a page from felixs book, it's crappy but I thought I'd start., listen ya'll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: Once again Changbin has to tell himself that Felix is the walking definition of the sun.and yet again he has to pinch himself ruthlessly to tell himself that he's the representation of everything dark and that he doesn't do soft and Felix is exactly that.





	A Shadow of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> ayeee, Thing That Fall isn't finished, but a lot of people requested Changlix on my Wattpad account as the next one and what do you know- I wrote this before things that fall came to be so this is the og fanfic, but Minsung is literally the king of otps so Changlix was sadly pushed to the side therefore this is the second installment of Bang 'The Matchmaker' Chan.

Seo Changbin is the epitome of darkness. He loves everything dark; his wardrobe is compiled of at least seven separate shades of black (if that’s even possible). Not to mention his very deep and raspy voice, both when he talks and when he raps (and if you ask anyone they’d immediately tell you they’re intimidated by the fact that he can rap so well), and overall dark aura that surrounds him everywhere he goes.

When he says that he’s the epitome of darkness he means it with his entire being; not even Jeongin can make him crack a smile and let his guard down because he’s not soft, he doesn’t do soft. He’s doing well too, keeping his wall of darkness from cracking, but then one day it all falls apart; his resolve cracks and remains in a fragile state.

That one fateful day, the day his wall of darkness was tainted and almost broken completely, was the day the actual representation of the sun came and entered JYP Entertainment as a trainee; the Day Lee Felix arrived and shook Changbin to his core.

//

It was like any other day Changbin trudged through in the practice room and he was currently working on rapping with Jisung. He and Jisung were working on a new song, ‘Matryoshka’ was what Chan named it, when Chan burst through the door (a trail of boys following closely behind). He heard a lot of screaming in their direction but couldn’t understand anything the boys were saying, and he’s a rapper so understanding words spoken quickly is his forte.

Chan shushed them, telling them that they needed to be quiet so he could say the good news. Everyone quieted down and Chan motioned to the back of the pile of boys, waving them over. A boy that looked to be about Changbin’s height bounded over to Chan, eyes hidden slivers of crescents as he smiled widely and, oh God, did Changbin’s stone cold heart skip a beat.

He learned that the boy’s name was Lee Felix and that he was from Australia; from Chan not him. When he finally did speak up and say something shivers immediately ran down Changbin’s spine, which he thought to be pathetic because nothing thrilling was said. His voice was unexpectedly deep and had a natural rasp to it that set Changbin’s entire being on fire.

He had faded skinny jeans and an oversized sweater that he was drowning in; Changbin began wondering what the boy would look like in his baggy clothes, he bets it would be super cute. He quickly shakes that thought out of his head as Chan gives him a knowing look. He has to remind himself he’s the lover of darkness and strain to tear his gaze away from the Australian beauty.

// 

Felix makes Changbin feel things a black heart shouldn’t feel and he hates every second of it. He hates that he feels even a spark of attraction towards the younger boy, but here he is in the practice room watching as Felix dances his heart out. He still hasn’t fully grasped the Korean language and when he messes up a dance move (which is never to Changbin, but Felix disagrees) he spits out a rapid firing of English in his cute little accent.

Changbin decides to ignore the smirk Chan sends him through the mirror and continues to focus on his rapping with Jisung (who’s also sending him a knowing look). He glares at both boys and focuses on putting the anger he feels into his rap, darkness flowing out effortlessly. He’s good for a while, focusing on his rap, but then Felix happens. 

God, Changbin hates that Felix’s existence is so heart wrenchingly soft and pure (and shattering his every last inch of resolve he has left). He hates this intruding feeling of affection and he wishes with every bone in his body that it would disappear.

Of course luck isn’t on his side. Right when he finally gets his Felix problem under control he’s thrown onto a tv show, which was okay for the first few weeks; then came episode three. JYP had said that there were going to be three groups of three and each would have a member at risk for elimination. Everything was great, he got a dark sounding song and was paired up with the Minho the god of dancing (and newfound rap genius), but then it happened. 

The final person to walk into the group just had to be Felix. Blonde, soft, smiley Felix. Of course everyone made fun of how awkward he was with Minho and chose to ignore the hue of pink that seemed to find its way to Changbin’s face when Felix placed his hand on Changbin’s thigh. That incident was for another time, he knew he wasn’t getting away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> if ya wanna scream at me on twitter my at is @awkward_jazzy and my ig is @awkwardjazzy (I have a tumblr as well but I don't use it as often let me shamelessly promo though @awkward-jazzy). if ya want to scream about anything related to my fic, or if you wanna be friends (because I'm literally a loser), ya'll my inbox is definitely open~


End file.
